


O Captain! My Captain!

by saeriibon



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Biting, Come Eating, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sequences, Dry Humping, Forbidden Love, M/M, Marking, Massage, POV First Person, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Dynamics, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeriibon/pseuds/saeriibon
Summary: (Reposts of Torres/CDO drabbles from my Privatter. It's preemptively labeled as Explicit. Tags will be updated as I go.)*Holds these crazy submariners* I just think they're neat!These drabbles are all loosely connected and share the general theme that being Command Duty Officer is suffering (all written from his perspective)
Relationships: Matias Torres/Command Duty Officer (Ace Combat)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Anatripsis

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" I wince at my question, of course he's not feeling alright, the way his brows furrow, lips curling in a faint grimace as he reaches, arm to opposite shoulder, to rub at the sore muscles beneath his stiff uniform.

As soon as he hears my voice, his face reverts to its calm, bordering on disinterested, veneer, "I'm fine, but your concern is appreciated. Simply a matter of posture, nothing more." He nods, gives a reassuring smile, but I am no fool.

"I-if I may, sir…"

He almost seems… affronted? No. Curious? "Yes, Command Duty Officer?" He folds his hands behind his back, patience in his eyes.

I have to stop myself from answering immediately. I know he's a busy man, I can't waste his time, but he's offering me a moment to save myself from sounding too desperate.

"If it would ease your pain, I wouldn't mind giving you a massage. N-nothing fancy; I'm no masseur," I hurry out that last part, "Just enough to-"

"Later tonight, in my quarters," he smiles again, "If you are free by then, of course."

I barely even register that he interrupted me. Although at that point I would've just started rambling. Less of an interruption and more of a save, then. "O-oh, I mean, yes, sir!"

We part, eventually, my heart pounding in my chest. That went better than I had expected. If only that fact alone could ease my nerves.

* * *

"Captain?" I lightly rap the door to the stateroom. I know I could probably enter at any time, but it never hurts to ask. Although, the desire to enter regardless of privilege was growing more and more the longer I waited for a reply. Multiple scenarios ran through my head, each one becoming grimmer than the last until I just  _ had _ to come in. 

Careful not to slam it on the adjacent wall, I found the space to be… empty. Chairs neatly tucked under the large table, stacks of paper neatly sitting upon it. On the opposing end was another door, closed, to where His personal quarters were. A place I definitely knew I couldn't enter without express permission from Him.

The stateroom was considered to be a part of the captain's quarters, but if he wasn't here then was he expecting me… there?

I gulp, raising my hand to hesitate by the doorknob to what was basically his bedroom. No. I knock on this door like before.

"Captain? It's- Are you in there?"

Silence.

Disappointment mixes with dread, until…

"Yes… You may let yourself in, Command Duty Officer." His voice rumbles, muffled, through the other side of the door.

I quietly sigh a prayer in relief, turning the handle and gently closing it once I am inside.

The size and nature of the  _ Alicorn _ allowed its builders the foresight to make the cabins a little more like a carrier's than a submarine's, and the captain's quarters were no exception. The room was cozy, not too large, but not cramped either. No windows, but that was remedied by the seemingly out-of-place warm glow of the incandescent lamps. The bed was also more forgiving in size, on which the captain sat.

"I hope you don't mind being in here, I figured the bed would make for a better massage table than a chair."

I blink for a moment. He's undressed, not completely, but his jacket and tie are hanging beside the headboard, and it's so…  _ strange. _ He might as well be naked. "I-I… I don't mind at all, sir, uh," I freeze before I can stumble over any more words.

He tilts his head, scrutinizing me, and I suddenly become aware of how hot my face feels. When did it get so warm in here? How red am I? There's a small mirror on top of the little dresser near the bed, but I'm at no angle to see myself. Great.

"It’s okay to be nervous. It's your first time, right?"

His voice is so deep and gentle it sends a shiver up my spine. Wait a second. "F-first time…?"

He smiles, "Yes, being in this room. You've only ever worked in the stateroom."

Oh.

"Y-yes…" I rub the back of my neck, "It's quite… nice. Here, I mean." Damn it, get yourself together.

"Mm…" He looks over his shoulder for a minute before stretching a little, "Well? You mentioned something about a massage."

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

All I can hear are the sounds of my heartbeat, hands against his skin, and his measured breaths. 

Slowly, I drag my palms from his shoulders down to his waist, lightly digging my fingertips into the skin as they rub the tangle of muscles beneath. Then they come back up again, repeating in up-and-down or circular motions.

Sometimes I rub his neck and shoulders, working at the knots that have formed there. 

Then I work on his lower back, driving my knuckles into the divet of his lumbar.

Rinse and repeat.

He has his head rested in his arms as he lays, stomach down, on the bed. I stand beside him, always beside him, ministering to those invisible wounds of his. I can't exactly see a lot of skin, he didn't take his dress shirt off, but I can feel imperfections, little scars and scratches, moles and beauty marks, like a star chart. I am but a mere navigator, plotting his course amongst an uncaring cosmos. I contain a self-deprecating chuckle.

That's when I hear it.

The faintest of groans as I work at a particularly stubborn knot.

It sends my heart fluttering.

"Captain?" I want to make sure I'm not hurting him, just in case.

He shifts a little, freeing his mouth from the folds of his arms, "You're doing wonderful, truly," he sighs and buries his head again, "I haven't had something like this in a  _ very _ long time."

"... I'm… glad I can be of service, sir." I ignore the gossamer tingles in my groin, but the more I work, the more vocal he seemed to get. Delicious 'mm's' and 'ah's' started to fill the silence that was set up before. I wonder if he could feel my pulse through my hands? Hear my breath grow a little heavier?

I feel dizzy, feverish, my hands are starting to feel numb.

"Captain…?"

"Mm?" He moans out a response.

"... Permission to stop, sir." My voice sounds distant, soft.

I hear him sigh again in satisfaction, "Permission granted."

I bite back my own sigh of relief, "Thank you, sir." I remove my hands from him, uncomfortable at how quickly they grow cold.

...

I should be leaving now. I should announce that I'll be taking my leave. Why can't I speak? 

He speaks for me.

"You look tired."

Do I?

"I would hate to send you out this late and have you end up hurting yourself."

Say something.

"Care to spend the night with me? As you can see, the bed  _ is _ large enough for the two of us to comfortably fit."

Deny his request.

No, that's…

He's ordering me, isn't he?

"C-Captain?"

He has a mischievous glimmer in those sage green eyes, peering from his arms as he still lies atop the bed. An errant lock of black had fallen in front of his face, and it takes everything in my power to not lean down and brush it back.

Care to spend the night?

So many possibilities…

I lick my dried lips, "If you would have me, sir, it would be… an honor." My body, my vision, the world around me trembles.

I can still see how his eyes squint a little as he hides his smile.


	2. Oneiroi

I find myself shuddering under the blankets, not because of the cold, but for the exact opposite.

His warmth emanates and seeps through to my very bones like the sun, so far away, separated by mere inches. With a twitch of my finger I could probably touch his hand, and that is what keeps me locked into place.

He was right when he said that the bed could fit the two of us, unfortunately. 

I could move to lay on my side, but it’s already so quiet and still. That, and also any position other than being on my back means getting a stronger whiff of His scent from the pillows and sheets beneath me. Dangerously tantalizing.

The darkness that surrounds us is indifferent to my struggle.

...

Perhaps I should leave, carefully and quietly, and we can pretend this never happened. 

But I  _ do _ enjoy it, don’t I?

Quiet.

I close my eyes, trying to force myself to sleep again. Only… what, seven more hours to go?

...

“Hmn…”

I inhale, eyes flying open. Out of their corners I can barely make out the shifting, black mass beside me.

The blankets start to slide until a pressure wraps itself around my arm, the heat growing stronger.

All I can do is freeze.

I feel his breath against my sleeve, right under the shoulder, warming the spot of skin there.

My throat is too dry to adequately swallow the lump that has formed in it, and my lips feebly move without words.

“Mm…,” he makes a small sound in his throat again, nuzzling his face against me.

It’s almost endearing, but so foreign at the same time, and I can’t tell whether to run away or to caress him.

“C-Ca… Captain…?,” I whisper hoarsely.

“You are going to fall off the bed if you keep yourself so close to the edge.”

I practically jump out of my skin.

He turns his face away from my arm to speak clearer, “If you find me  _ that _ repulsive, then you can always leave. Wouldn’t want any unnecessary injuries…” He doesn’t sound hurt by my awkward position, but it makes my chest ache when I hear that he assumed the worst.

“I don’t,” I answer immediately, “You’re  _ not _ repulsive, you’re… I-I find you to be a-,” I catch myself before I can sound out that final word.

“Ah?” he echoes.

My voice quivers and cracks, “Ah… a… admirable…” I mentally curse myself and he too finds my words unconvincing. 

“You shouldn’t feel the need to  _ lie _ to me, Command Duty Officer,” he unwraps himself from my arm, and a hand reaches to tilt my chin towards him as he hovers over me.

“Ah-,” an errant, airy moan escapes my lips.

Out of shame, I move one of my hands to cover my mouth, but he’s faster, and he snatches my wrist in a vice grip, making me gasp.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… I see you’ve been hiding something from me,” his voice has taken on a more dark and husky quality, both terrifying and alluring.

I can’t see him, but I can feel him lean in closer, like a shark moving through the inky depths to sink its teeth into unsuspecting prey.

So, this is how I die.

Killed by my own superior, the forbidden object of my affections.

It was taboo to begin with, so I’m not particularly angry or sad or fearful of what’s to come.

I was aware of the risks.

I deserve this.

Still, my body instinctively locks up, adrenaline coursing through me.

I feel myself getting pulled towards the center of the bed.

Towards Him.

Great arms wrapping around me, pressing me against the length of his body.

I wince, and he smooths my hair back, hushing me into passivity as we finally settle together, closer than we have ever been before.

I’m…

I’m alive?

He chuckles, “I know you don’t find me repulsive. I’ve known that for a while, now. How could someone like you fall so easily into that cheap trick?”

Oh.

“M-my apologies, sir…” I choke out a response.

“So coy…” he purrs.

The fires of shame, embarrassment, and arousal threaten to consume me. He knew? The entire time? And here I was, desperately trying to hide the fact.

Foolish.

“Captain…” I heaved a sigh into his chest, hands balling into fists as they caught his shirt.

“You know, it can be dangerous to repress such feelings,” he murmurs wistfully.

I bite the bottom of my lip.

“Tell me, Command Duty Officer… What do you  _ really  _ want?”

What I really want…

What I want…

I want…

…

“I want you…” 

My eyes open as I whisper into the empty dark above me.

Ah…

I can hear his slow and steady breaths beside me, his hand inches apart from my own.

He stirs a little at the sound of my voice, but doesn’t wake.

Aha…

I bring my hand up to my face.

My lips pull apart, but I can’t tell if I’m smiling or grimacing.

Only seven more hours to go.


	3. Thymos

I remember pardoning myself from his quarters right after the two of us woke up before anything eventful could happen.

I couldn't see his face when he bade me goodbye, but the romantic in me thought he sounded a bit… sad.

No, maybe he always sounds like that in the morning.

* * *

We met again later on in the day, exchanging reports and looking over some new documents sent over from HQ.

I flipped through the sheets of paper, catching a glimpse of something called "Three Strikes" when my train of thought was interrupted.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Ah…" I recall the dream that I had, but quickly tamp out the thought, "Y-yes… The, um, mattress is much more comfortable than the one in my quarters."

I wasn't lying on that part, but the truths in my words soon became my downfall.

"Is that so? Unfortunate…" He strokes his chin for a moment before turning to me, "If mine is more comfortable than yours then I certainly wouldn't mind you staying for more than just last night. Rest is important, and you cannot have it if the conditions are not ideal."

I blanche, "Ohhh, n-no you don't have to. It's… I'll be fine with my current situation. Th-thank you for offering, sir…"

I see his expression change for a flash before he turns away again, "Well, in case you ever need it."

"O-of course, sir."

* * *

As things turn out, I do, in fact, need it.

He doesn't say anything when I enter his quarters, but he gives a strangely knowing smile when he sees me.

We settle under the covers again, my heart racing as always when we're together.

Is the repression of such feelings dangerous?

Do I want to find out the answer to that?

Or do I…

I look beside me and see his back turned towards me, shoulders lifting ever so slightly with each breath.

I wonder what his face looks like when he sleeps.

Peaceful, probably. The lines of wear and age softened. Maybe his lips are slightly parted, too.

I can only speculate.

But a thought is all my body needs to set itself ablaze.

I was fortunate the first time, but now I have to contend with my arousal face to face.

The smarter part of me tells me to leave again, take care of business, and never come back.

I sigh to myself, still afraid to make too much noise.

Despite the coiled tension within me, I muster up enough discipline to slowly raise a hand, hovering over his back.

Here goes.

I place my palm down and give a small pat.

"Mngh…" He stirs and actually turns around, eyes faintly reflecting the little bit of light in the room, startling me. "Is something wrong, Command Duty Officer?" He asks in that same, calm and measured voice of his, the kind of voice used to hide his true intentions.

"Ah…" I inhale slowly and exhale, "Nothing… wrong, but I…” I pause for a moment, rapidly chewing through the different sentences in my mind before settling on the indirect route, “Do you have anyone special in your life, Captain?"

I can hear him scoff in amusement, "Now, where is  _ this _ coming from?"

Think fast.

"I-I was just curious. You seem like you'd… I mean, I don't mean to assume anything-"

"No, I do not have any romantic partners, if that is what you are asking, but I do have many special people in my life..."

"Oh?"

"The lives of my crew, I consider to be more special than anything."

"Oh…" I don't do well hiding the disappointment in my voice.

"You don't feel the same way?"

"No, no, no, I understand completely! That's why you're so… admirable," I cringe at how similar my words are to the ones in my dream.

"Admirable…" He repeats softly. “Do you have anyone special in  _ your _ life, Command Duty Officer?”

My breath hitches, and I pray he doesn’t notice.

“W-well… y-, n-, yes… but it’s… unrequited…”

“A shame,” he notes.

I blink before nodding with a curt, “Mm.”

“Do they know?”

I can hear rustling as he shifts to prop up his elbow and I have to stop myself from giggling; this is all too similar to a teenage girl’s sleepover. At least that calms my nerves, somewhat.

Emphasis on  _ somewhat. _

“No… At least, I don’t  _ think _ they know,” I sheepishly smile.

“What’s stopping you from telling them how you feel?”

My smile falters.

“They’re… In a way they’re out my league and pursuing a relationship with them would be… improper, so to speak.”

“Ah, forbidden love…” He chuckles and I can’t help but laugh along with him, albeit half-heartedly.

It truly is absurd.

Maddening, even.

Here we are, sharing the same bed. Him, unknowingly probing and exposing all of my hidden feelings for  _ him. _

All except for a name.

I can feel my fingers twitch, my body yearning to grab hold of him already. Would he be surprised? Angry? Push me away? Would it matter to me, so long as I could?

In my laughter, something akin to a sob escapes.

...

“You poor thing…” his voice drips with pity as he presses a hand against my cheek, “It’s tearing you apart, isn’t?”

“Captain…” I can barely manage to choke out the word. His touch brands me, and I ball my hands into fists to keep myself from taking hold of his hand.

“Shh…” 

He pulls me close, but hushes me as if I were a child.

Frustrating.

“Captain…” I mutter.

“Get some sleep,” he whispers.

Something in my jaw cracks as I clench it.

“... Yes, sir.”


	4. Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have thoroughly entered explicit territory.

“Oh, _captain…”_ I muffled my purr with a blanket, as I ground my hips into the pillow beneath me. They both smelled so much of Him, I could excuse the lack of warmth they exuded, softened forms melting in my mind into the perfect image.

I curled my fingers inside myself, reliving the memories of times when he touched me, burning the feeling of his hands on my back or shoulders, and turning them into something far more… sinful.

“Yes… right there… Oh, captain, _please-”_

I really shouldn’t be doing this, especially _here_ of all places, but last I knew, He was at the other end of the ship. It would take some time to make it from there back to his quarters. One thing led to another and, well… I _was_ going to be quick, I promised myself.

Still…

“Harder… M-More… Faster… please… Everything…” I moaned out each demand, sporadic and oftentimes nonsensical in manner. It didn’t matter, though, so long as I got the point across to the illusion before me.  
  
My thrusting and fingering quickened, torn between the need to finish and the need to savor this moment.

“Ah… aha… ha… _C-Captain-”_

“Command Duty Officer.”

I freeze.

He’s standing by the doorway, arms folded behind him, expression inscrutable as always.

“C-C-C-Captain!” I immediately cover my half-naked body with the blanket, giving a panicked salute with the hand that wasn’t just inside me.

He nods, slowly, and the sweat of lust cools into dread against my skin. I can certainly kiss my career goodbye, now. Indecent, shameful, depraved… 

I’m too afraid to move as he circles around the bed, leaving my line of sight, but I feel him staring at me, and I shiver.

The bed sags a little as he sits down on it. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, Command Duty Officer.”

“N-No, not at all, sir.” I swallow the lump in my throat. Maybe if I play it cool this entire ordeal can be smoothed over... 

Oh, who am I kidding. My crime was clear as day! Here I was trying to play him like a fool. This… I truly am terrible, aren’t I?

“Ah, that’s good, then. Continue.”

Huh?

I turn to him, cursing my eyes for having the nerve to cry as a tear slides down my cheek.

He looks borderline disinterested as he waves a hand, “You said I wasn’t interrupting, correct?”

“Y-Yes, but-”

“Then _continue.”_

This must be a trap of sorts, surely.

I probably look absurd, bleary-eyed and flushed, mouth opening uselessly in astonishment.

“It is unfortunate enough that I missed the beginning... The least you could do it finish it for me,” He smiles and crosses his legs, folding his hands on his lap.

“I… Y-Yes… sir…” I give my own, slow nod and slide the blanket from my shoulders.

I can see his gaze follow it as it falls from me, eyes shimmering almost imperceptibly.

His smile turns more into a smirk when he sees the dampened spots on my underwear, and my cock traitorously jumps at the attention.

Tentatively, I grind my hips again, hand sliding back down past the hem of my briefs.

It’s hard to get back into the rhythm of things with Him watching.

I can’t help but close my eyes.

My mouth is too afraid to speak and my lips tremble, the only sounds coming from me being suppressed whines and mewls.

I hear him make a disappointed hum and I stop.

“You were so enthusiastic before I made my presence known, Command Duty Officer. I was under the impression that you would have enjoyed me being here…” He unfolds his legs and looks away. “Perhaps I should have left you to your own devices.”

“No!”

We’re both surprised by my outburst, and I turn my head down as he looks at me.

“I-It’s just that… I’ve never been… w-watched before, so... P-Please, don’t go, sir!” I stammer out, wringing the blanket between my hands.

He chuckles, and it takes a moment for him to answer. “Endearing…” His words and contemplative look makes me squeeze my legs together.

He runs a hand along his thigh and sighs; a dark and husky sound. “ _Prove_ that you don’t want me to leave.”

We exchange eye contact for a minute before I look away first.

I lick my lips, “Yes… Yes, sir,” my voice barely above a whisper.

It feels like I’m moving through a swath of honey, now.

Gradually, I start grinding again like I was beforehand, letting each motion drag out as I go.

My back arches as I slip a finger, then two, into my hole, burying them to the knuckle.

“Mngh-” I bit my lip to silence myself, a pointless act in hindsight, and he seemed to agree.

“There’s no need for that, Command Duty Officer. I want to know how good you feel…”

“Ah- Yes… s-sir…” I pant.

In my libido-induced daze, a brief period of lucidity crosses my mind.

What am I _doing?_

My body seems to move independently of this thought, too caught up in its chase for release.

_“Captain…”_ I whine.

“You must be close, hm?”

“Ahn… Y-Yes… I-I’m… Hah…”

“Will you come for me, Command Duty Officer?”

I can hear the bed creaking as the intensity of my thrusting increases, his words spurring me on, “Oh… _Yes…_ Yes, captain! I… Ah! Only for you, captain!”

I think I’ve officially lost my mind. I shouldn’t have done this in the first place, but… for some reason I feel _relieved._

No more having to hide.

No more keeping secrets.

I’ll bare everything for Him.

“I-I’m… going to… Ah, captain! P-Please! Take… m-me…”

I shudder and whimper, hips spasming as milky-white fluid seeps through my underwear and drips onto the pillow beneath me.

It takes a while for my shaking to stop, and I can’t bring myself to look him in the eye when it does.

“Beautiful…” 

“C-Captain?”

He leans closer, dragging a finger up my still sensitive shaft to catch a bead of cum near the head. “Open your mouth.”

Obliging, I flinch as he wipes his finger against my tongue.

When he pulls away, I could probably die of joy with the smile he gives me. Soft and warm and _loving._

“Captain…” I sigh, wanting nothing more than to collapse in his arms.

I can feel my body keel towards him, my mind already imagining the feeling of his broad arms wrapping around me and…

And…

...

I slump onto the bed, exhausted.

The afterglow is nice, but I can’t enjoy it. I’ll have to get up soon before he actually gets here and a scenario far more different plays out.

Ah… If only…

I shake my head, putting my clothes back on, and folding up the soiled blankets and pillow cases to prepare to launder them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another fake scenario how cliché; i like making mr. cdo suffer because it's hot and also i'm evil >:)


	5. Aletheia

I've been avoiding Him more often.

Maybe a detox of sorts will cure me of this ailment.

That's what I believed at first.

All it did was make me long for him even more. The effects of withdrawal, I suppose.

I grasp my head.

The words on the paper in front of me blur as my focus lapses for the nth time today, and I sigh in frustration, rubbing my eyes.

These dreams of mine seem to be taking their toll on me.

"Ah, Command Duty Officer, there you are."

"Hm? O-Oh… Good afternoon, captain," I give a small salute, trying to look preoccupied with the documents before me as he approaches.

"The mess isn't the ideal place for paperwork, Command Duty Officer."

I flinch as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "I-I figured a change of scenery would help me be more… productive, sir."

"Is that so?" He leans over me, scanning the papers I had laid out, "You've had no issue with this before... I haven't seen much of you around in some time as well. There isn't a problem, is there?"

The hand on my shoulder squeezes on the word 'problem'.

“N-”

“Before you answer…” He leans in closer to me, breath ghosting against my ear, “I shouldn’t have to tell you this, but I would heavily advise against lying to me.”

A small squeak escapes me, “P-P-Perhaps we could discuss this in your stateroom?”

There’s a pause before his hand leaves my shoulder.

“... If that is what you would prefer.”

The suspicion in his voice kills me

* * *

The walk to the stateroom is brisk and quiet.

Once we arrive he, surprisingly, pulls out a chair for me, which I take with a quiet, “Thank you.”

His hands linger on its back after he pushes me in, and instead of finding his own seat, opts to stand beside me, resting a little against the table.

“Now that we are here,” he crosses his arms, “Would you mind telling me what, exactly, has been troubling you so?”

I gulp. “W-Well… It may seem trivial, but… I’ve been plagued with…  _ dreams.” _

That begets a raised eyebrow, “They have been affecting your sleep?”

“Yes… As well as my focus and… At first they were manageable, but they’ve been growing in frequency and… _intensity,”_ I have to stop myself from going into details, “It’s tiresome, to say the least.”

“Mm,” he nods, stroking his chin, “And… the nature of these dreams are…?”

“Ah…” I bite my lip, heat rising to my cheeks, “Their nature is a bit… Do you remember that talk we had about… people who are special to us?”

He chuckles, “I’m beginning to understand your situation now.”

I look away, and he laughs more.

“I hope you know I’m not making light of your… situation. I know most people have been in a similar position at least once in their lives.”

“Does that… include you, sir?”

A couple of giggles leak out before he clears his throat, “Yes, that includes me. Don’t worry, your feelings will come to pass, eventually.”

The small spark of hope that welled in my chest sputters and peters out.

“W-What if… they  _ don’t _ pass? It feels like, with each dream I have, I just want to act on those instincts,” I clench my fists, “I’m afraid if I do, then…”

“You have an… outlet for these thoughts, don’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s not enough!” The chair I was in creaks in protest as I abruptly stand, and even he seems a bit taken aback by my outburst.

I don’t know why I’m suddenly so angry.

I didn’t want to lose my temper like this, here, in front of Him.

I can only pray that he forgives me for this transgression.

Before I could apologize, a rough hand cups my cheek, cool against my burning skin.

His thumb brushes over the birthmark near my eye, holding me at arm’s length, analyzing me.

Maybe it’s just a trick of the light, but his lips part, barely.

I want to close this distance and have them open more for me.

Pin him against this table.

Ravish him.

“Interesting…” he murmurs and withdraws his hand.

I’m too stunned to move as he purses his lips, humming to himself.

“I’ve never seen you so…  _ lustful, _ Command Duty Officer,” he sounds amused more than anything.

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” I take a step back, “That... My behavior was out of line.”

He waves a hand, “No need to apologize. I’m just glad that you’re finally being more...  _ honest _ with me.”

“Sir?”

I see his gaze flick downwards for a moment, and that’s when I finally take notice of the erection pressing against my pants.

“Ah-”

“That…  _ special someone _ of yours…” he begins to walk towards me until my back is against the wall, “I’m starting to have a sneaking suspicion of who that might be…”

A hand slides against my waist.

“I’ve always pegged you as the rule-abiding type; straight laced…”

My only reply comes in the form of shallow, jerky breaths, arms frozen at my sides.

“To think that you were like  _ this _ all along…” His beard tickles my jaw as he whispers into my ear, “You should have told me sooner.”

“C-Cap… tain…”

I close my eyes.

This has to be another dream.

“This isn’t real…”

I keep whispering those words to myself, even if I feel teeth graze my earlobe, even if I feel his hand stroke my waist, his other pawing at my chest, even if I can smell him, and hear his faint coos.

The smile in his voice is audible.

“How many times have you imagined me doing this to you, or something similar, hm?” 

The hand on my chest lowers, rubbing my stomach in slow circles.

“T-Too many times…”

“For how long?”

“I c-can’t remember.”

“And you believe you’re in one of your fantasies again?”

“... Yes…” I sigh.

He pulls back a little, lifting my chin with his fingers, “Then, let us try a... small experiment.”

My eyes blink open in confusion. “What do you mean, sir?”

A finger is pressed against my lips to silence me, and the cheeky thought of licking it flashes across my mind, briefly.

“Divulging the nature of this test would defeat its purpose, Command Duty Officer. Besides,” he bends his head into the crook of my neck, “You will find out what it is soon...”

The breath I started to exhale is immediately recalled with a gasp as a sharp pain radiates out from my neck.

“C-Captain!”

I arch my back, pressing our chests together as he pins me to the wall, whimpering as he bites and sucks my skin.

It takes all of my strength not to try and buck my hips into him.

“Mm… That… should be enough.” He pulls away, releasing his hold on me and wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

My knees wobble at the sudden lack of support, and I brace myself against the wall to the best of my abilities.

“H-Hah…?” I press my fingers against the reddened mark that he left, sore and wet.

“Continue on with your day as usual, Command Duty Officer,” he folded his arms behind him as he started to pace around the room.

“Work. Rest. And when you wake up tomorrow morning, check to see if my...  _ gift  _ is still there. If it isn’t, then this was all a dream,” he smirks. “If it is, then… you already know the answer.”

“Ah… Ah- Y-Yes, sir…”

I tug absentmindedly at my collar. Unfortunately, the hickey is just high enough that it can’t be concealed that easily.

* * *

Everything seemed to pass by me in a haze after that.

I vaguely remember finishing my paperwork… Eating dinner… Showering…

Before I knew it, I was waking up again in my own bed like usual.

I stretch, wincing a bit and wiping the crust from my eyes.

“Another one of those damned dreams…” I mumble, swinging my legs out from their covers.

At this point, it would seem like they would never end.

Rolling my shoulders, another twinge of pain makes me wince again.

Must’ve slept in an awkward position… Unless…

I stand up so fast I almost pass out, hurrying to the small mirror that hung on my closet and almost tripping over myself in the process.

My breath hitches.

“What the…?”

Gingerly, I raise a shaking finger, tracing the contours of a deep purple bruise on my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh yeahhh get it mr. cdo


End file.
